Beauty and the Steel Dragon
by Ravenworld
Summary: Levy feels hopeless and Gajeel is obvious to why. Are the doomed to misunderstand each other or will they find a way to take that next step together? Romance GaLe fanfic with light Nalu pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment with any suggestions!**

"Have you ever wondered why Dragon Slayers are so… I don't know, infuriating?" Lucy asked Levy with a sigh while flipping through one of the books Levy's books while sitting on the wizard's bed, legs dangling over the edge.

Levy made a face behind her glasses while not looking up at Lucy. "What did he do this time?" She asked while chewing on the end of her pen.

"Does it matter?" Lucy huffed with a frown etched on her face, her pale cheeks turning pink. "What doesn't Natsu do that's annoying, childish, oblivious-"

"If you like him you need to punch him in the face with the information or he'll never get it." Levy cut her off. She loved Lucy like a sister; but, she was a broken record and everything she was saying could be thrown right back on her.

"What? N-no! Whatever…" Lucy sputtered, her embarrassment spreading all the way to her ears as her face flushed. She looked up from the book at Levy before adding, "a-as though I could ever have romantic feelings for someone so annoying and… and… Natsu-like!"

"If you say so." Levy replied lazily while turning the page in the book she was reading before jotting down a note. "I'll remind you of this conversation whenever you two grow up and act like adults."

"Hey!" Lucy retorted. "Like you're one to talk!"

"Mmm," Levy replied, refusing to get into it with Lucy, who they both knew was completely right.

However, unlike Lucy, Levy was doomed. It was so obvious to anyone paying attention how attached Lucy and Natsu were to each other and that it wasn't 'if' but 'when' they finally got together. It was infuriating for her, who was completely hopeless in her one-sided crush that would never go anywhere. She felt so pathetic and lame for even liking him…

"Don't 'mmm' me, Levy!" Lucy pushed.

"What do you want me to say, Lucy?" Levy snapped. "I don't need relationship advice from someone who's never been in one and that can't even admit that she likes a guy she's head over heels for!"

A silence fell between them as Lucy's legs stopped swinging back and forth.

"I think I should go…" Lucy said after a few second, jumping to her feet, Levy's book falling onto the floor in the process.

"Luce, wait; I-" Levy tried, pushing herself up onto her feet as well as Lucy strode toward the door.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, who wants to listen to some pathetic loser, right?" Lucy cut her off, sounding angry and hurt. "I'll talk to you later. Good luck with your man of steel problem."

Levy flinched as though Lucy had actually hit her. However, she did nothing to stop the blonde from leaving.

"I'm doomed…" Levy groaned as she fell back into her seat and ripped her glasses off. She tossed them on her desk before rubbing her face with her hands in frustration.

Gajeel was just too much for her… and she just wasn't enough for him when it came down to it.

Not that he even knew anything about it to start with. He'd have to be perceptive enough to realize what was going on around him. Not unlike Natsu when it came to Lucy. However, Natsu actually cared about Lucy whereas Gajeel could care less about Levy when it came down to it. She was just another Fairy Tail member that needed to be protected and not someone that he wanted to protect because she was important to him.

Putting her chin down on her desk, Levy stared out her window at the cloudless sky wondering where Gajeel even was right now. He'd left three days ago on a request by himself and should be back anytime now. She'd asked Lily yesterday if he knew what request Gajeel had taken; but he hadn't even known.

"Get a hold of yourself, Levy!" She snapped at herself, pulling herself up straight and getting to her feet. There was no point in her apartment sulking all day. There was no point in feeling bad about things she didn't have control over, either. She should be enjoying her youth. She should be enjoying her life! She shouldn't be spending her time feeling bad for herself and her lack of a love life.

However, when she entered the Guild Hall an hour later she found her tall dark and handsome Gajeel leaning against the bar talking to Lily and Mirajane.

Levy stood up straight despite herself while straightening her yellow headband nervously. Mirajane glanced her way and waved vigorously, which made Levy inwardly groan. Leave it to Mirajane to have no tact or subtlety.

However, her cheeks flushed when Gajeel glanced over his shoulder at her. He smirked at her before turning back around, which was about as much of a greeting as she was going to get from the damn Dragon Slayer. Honestly, she'd yet to meet a decent one outside of Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel were so quick to react, and react poorly, and had little idea of what was going on around them if it didn't immediately affect them.

"Look who finally showed back up!" Mirajane said happily when Levy stopped in front of the bar a couple seats away from Gajeel. She wasn't willing to stand right next to him. It seemed way too forward and awkward to be perfectly honest. It wasn't like they were on bad terms or anything; they just weren't exactly best friends. "Gajeel was just telling me about his request! Sounds like a cake walk."

"Yeah, definitely not anything I needed to split with someone else." He snorted in his normal bragging way. He was so used to being a loner and in charge of things that he definitely wasn't a team player by nature. However, Levy was drawn to that. There was no tripping over his feet to get in line for someone. There was no hesitation in his actions. There was no lack of confidence that a lot of the men in Fairy Tail let show a little too much for Levy's liking. She loved all of her Guild members; but, she'd come to realize she was attracted to the bad boy type that didn't give two shits about anyone else unless it benefited them. She wasn't sure what that said about her and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Oh, Levy, you'll love this. What was part of the reward, Gajeel?" Mirajane pushed on practically gushing with glee. Levy raised an eyebrow as Gajeel rubbed the back of his head in an uncharacteristically looking a little shy.

"Mira you suck at this stuff." He laughed while quickly recovering while sliding a book toward Levy. "I was going to surprise you… but here you go."

Levy looked down at the book as it stopped in front of her. Her eyes went wide as she quickly picked it up and started flipping through the pages with shocked excitement.

"The guy said it was some ancient something or another… I wasn't really listening; but, I figured you'd like it. You can throw it out if you have it already or something." Gajeel said casually while he looked sideways at Levy for a reaction. Mirajane giggled to herself, hand covering her mouth to try and keep herself composed. It was so cute when the young ones tried to impress each other. Her own love life was horrid; so, she liked to live through the others and moments like this she just ate up.

"I can have this, really?" Levy asked, looking up at him with wide excited eyes as she closed the book and held it against her chest.

Gajeel coughed into his hand before smiling despite himself. "Yeah that's what I said, didn't I? I have no use for it. Like I said, I figured you'd like it so take it already."

"Oh, thank you so much Gajeel!" She gushed, face turning red with joy as she smiled widely at him, practically vibrating with excitement at the luck she was having and that it had been Gajeel that had gotten it for her.

"Woah, calm down. It's just a book, Levy." He laughed off his own happiness while trying to look indifferent. This was exactly the kind of reaction he'd been hoping for to be perfectly honest.

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" She laughed nervously before looking down at the book and biting down on her lower lip. She tried to not look too happy lest he think she was weird and over doing it. However, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. "Excuse me. I actually have been looking for something like this so I'd like to look it over… um… excuse me. Thanks again!"

And with that Levy took off running, face bright red and heart racing. She couldn't get away from him fast enough. She was so worried of making a fool of herself, especially in such a public place.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Mirajane gushed as she leaned against the bar and rested her chin in her hand. "I wish I had someone sweet like you getting me priceless treasures."

"I already told ya! It ain't like that." Gajeel said defensively as Lily smirked at Mirajane, having kept quiet the whole time. He knew better than to poke and prod Gajeel when it came to Levy.

"Uh huh, sure it isn't." Mirajane giggled, looking at him knowingly. "You don't have to act all big and tough with me, Gajeel. I think it's adorable."

"Shut up don't use the word 'cute' and my name in the same sentence!" Gajeel grumbled, turning away in annoyed embarrassment. "But… you think she liked it that much?"

"I'm going to go with 'yes'." Lily finally cut in, unable to help himself. Gajeel was an idiot and he couldn't take it anymore. "Though, I doubt anything you gave her wouldn't make her smile like that."

Gajeel smiled to himself, leaning back against the bar, rather proud of himself while Mirajane and Lily rolled their eyes at him behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Levy sighed heavily as she fell back on her bed, her blue hair fanning out around her as she gripped the book Gajeel had given her against her chest. She'd spent the whole day and well into the night going over it and was still only a ¼ of the way done and even that was stretching it. There was so much information and translating that she wasn't even sure she fully comprehend what she had been able to get through.

However, she felt her cheeks flush just holding the book against herself as though she could feel the heat of his hands radiating off of it and onto her.

If only…

"Mmm, Gajeel…" She muttered as her eyes blurred while she blinked rapidly, sleep overtaking her. She tried to hold on; but, it was fruitless effort and fell down the rabbit hole into her dreams.

"You are like a flower; so delicate that if someone touches you too hard you you'll wither and die." Gajeel said, twisting a flower between his fingers before a single yellow petal fell toward the ground. He was leaned against a tree and had a small yellow petaled flower in his gasps, staring at it intently.

Levy's voice stuck in her throat as her heart sank, knowing what he was getting at. She just wasn't good enough. She wasn't strong enough.

A gust of wind blew her hair into her face, the blue of her locks blocking everything from view and making her feel so very alone. She hated that empty pathetic feeling she held deep down inside of her. She could pretend all she wanted, smile all his wanted; when it came down to it she was a weak pathetic wizard. She'd never been able to accept her own inferiority so she'd hidden behind her books and that bubbly personality. She wrapped herself up in those around her to live vicariously through them.

That was until she met Gajeel.

The wind disappeared as quickly as it had started as she quickly brushed her hair from face.

"Ga-" She started, regaining control of her body and stepping forward. However, she couldn't even finish his name as she stared down at the petal-less flower now lying on the ground. She gulped back her surprise and sadness as she felt Gajeel's hand on her shoulder. She couldn't even make herself turn to face him.

"Just keep yourself safe and out of the way, would you Shrimp?" He said while walking by her, his large hand leaving her shoulder just as it started to rise and fall from her trying to hold back the tears. She gripped her chest tightly as though it would hold her broken heart together somehow. She was always in the way. She was always being rescued and protected.

"No!" Levy screamed, sitting up so fast her that her head spun and her hair flew in front of her, disorienting her even more. She gripped the book in her arms tightly while blinking rapidly, her heart still pounding in her chest from that horrible dream.

"Just a dream…" She sighed, falling back in bed. While relieve she couldn't feel happy, though. It might have been a dream; but, it was still true.

Two days later, Levy finally showed up in the Guild Hall again.

"Levy!" Jet exclaimed the second she walked through the door.

"We were just going to come check on you!" Droy chimed in, pushing Jet to the side only to have Jet copy the action.

"Guys! I'm fine!" She laughed, that normal fake smile plastered on her face. She was so pathetic. She couldn't even bring herself to be upset around someone else lest it make her even weaker in their eyes. "I've just been reading mostly. Sorry, I got really caught up in a book Gajeel got me. It's actually got a lot of interesting ideas for-"

"Yeah yeah," Jet cut her off while waving away her comments, "we were just about to come get you because we took a new request."

"Huh? What?" She replied taken completely off guard. "You picked something without me?"

"Well, you are coming, aren't you?" Roy laughed while scratching the back of his head. "It's not like we do requests without you."

Levy bit her lip, not sure how to respond as she looked around as innocently as she could for Gajeel; but, he was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, of course I'm coming…" She said with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bother wizards said in unison.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, a smile plastered on her face just like she always did, "so, what's this request?"

As much as she didn't want to leave; she knew it was for the best. She needed to clear her head. If she didn't take requests and just sat around reading books all day she wouldn't get any stronger, either. She had to get stronger.

The request turned out to be an easy one, though; and, they were back after only one day.

She'd tried her best to hide her disappointment as best she could; however, she saw the glances she was getting from MIirajane.

"You know," Mirajane said a couple days after Levy had gotten back, "I believe Gajeel is taking another request today."

"Good for him." Levy said, trying to look indifferent while glancing at the board.

"You should go with him. He really shouldn't be going out all by himself as much as he does." Mirajane pushed while trying to sound innocent. When Levy gave her an annoyed looked Mirajane merely smiled widely before calling out to Gajeel.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Over here!" Mira said while waving her hand in the air quickly. Levy groaned as her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. This was too much, ever for Mira. She was completely overstepping and yet Levy couldn't open her mouth to stop her.

"What?" Gajeel asked looking annoyed as he walked toward them with a frown on his face.

"I was just wanted to know which request you'd taken." Mira asked happily as she leaned against the bar. "Because Levy was just telling me she was bored and wished she had someone to do a request with to shake things up."

"I didn't say anything like that!" Levy exclaimed, her whole face turning red this time. She was going to kill Mira.

"Eh?" Gajeel replied in confusion before narrowing his eyes, looking Levy over. Levy looked away, completely mortified. He was going to call her Shrimp, laugh, and tell her there was no way he'd take someone so weak along with him.

"Only if you only take a third of the reward." Gajeel said after a short silence, clearly thinking it over before he'd replied. Levy turned her head and stared at him with large surprised eyes filled with disbelief. Wait, had he seriously just said she could go? There was no way she'd heard him right.

"Wait, what?" Levy replied, turning in her stood to face him, face still red. "You want me to come with you?"

"I ain't said nothin' like that!" He shot back with a frown as he looked uncomfortable. "I just… if you want to come so bad whatever, you can come, alright? But you don't get half because you sure as hell won't be doing half the work, Shrimp."

While insulting, her heart skipped a beat at his reply. Gajeel watched a wide smile cross her lips as she jumped down off the stool and stared up at him with her hands gripping each other in front of her almost like she were pleading for it to be true.

"When do we leave? How long are we going to be gone for? Do I need to pack-" Levy started, talking much faster than she normally did until he pushed her forehead with his finger to shut her up.

"If you are going to do that the whole time don't bother coming." He threatened as Mira giggled from behind the bar, which he purposely ignored. "I'm going to Hakobe. Supposed to be getting some rare bird or something like that."

Levy stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't' she motioned for the request, which he handed to her after a few seconds. She looked it over quickly before shoving it back into his hand.

"Okay, I'll be back in thirty minutes. Don't you dare leave without me or I'll make it so you can't enter the Guild Hall for the next month, you understand?" She said. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her threat, which was very out of character for her. He didn't even get a chance to form a reply before she practically sprinted out of the Guild Hall.

"My, someone's excited…" Mira giggled, Gajeel finally looking over his shoulder at her with a scowl. "Hey, I just helped you get alone time with our beautiful little Levy; so, don't go scowling at me like I'm the bad guy."

"Whatever…" He grumbled, shoving the request in his pocket before walking over to his duffle bag he'd packed already. "Just tell her I'm at the train station and she's better be there before the next train leaves."

"Will do, have fun! But not too much… okay?" Mira teased with a wink that Gajeel didn't return. He just stared at her, his ear turning red with embarrassed annoyance before her took off not being able to get away from Mirajane fast enough.

"Ah, young love…" Mira sighed happily as she pushed off the bar. "Well, it's up to them now. I can't do all the work for them."

"What are you going on about?" Lucy asked, sitting down having been watching the situation from across the Guild Hall. She'd been so dying to get closer and figure out what was going on; however, her and Levy hadn't made up yet and she wasn't going to be the one to stick her nose where it didn't belong. Well, at least not yet.

"Oh, nothing… just helping negotiate out an overdue duo." Mira said happily, which made Lucy's eyes widened.

"NO way! He took her with him?!" She said louder than was necessary. Damn, Levy was taking it to a whole different level!

"Of course! Why? You need help too?" Mira asked lightly as she glanced over to Natsu who was bickering with Gray over who knew what this time. "I mean, I don't know what I can really do… you guys go out all the time."

"We do not!" Lucy protested, face turning red. "What are you talking about! It's not like that at all! And even if it was we are NEVER alone. Happy is always there."

Lucy frowned without realizing it, which made Mirajane laugh.

"Oh, so you want me to take care of Happy for you? I mean, I could… but you'd have to promise to make it worthwhile, which with that guy won't be easy. Sorry you ended up with someone so oblivious and childish… but at least it's endear-"

"Stop it! Will you be quiet!" Lucy talked over her, not able to take it anymore as she felt her face burning. "Don't go making up people's life stories!"

"Oh, my bad." Mira said slyly. "Well, if you decide differently you know where to find me."

Lucy sighed as she hit her head on the bar-top harder than she'd meant to. Everyone was so crazy and nosy she didn't even know how to handle it anymore.


End file.
